


The time we trespassed on the Zoo so Satori could hug a flamingo

by Tententendo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Semi is DONE, Taichi is an instigator, Tendou just want's to hug a flamingo, Ushijima is whipped, Ushijima says 'boop spaghetti' unironically, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Literally Tendou just really wants to hug a flamingo. It looks so sad and he can't live with himself unless he lets the little fellow know he has a friend.Ushijima is adorable whipped.Taichi is a terrible instigator.And Semi is absolutely done with the lot of them.This was inspired by a keychain I got a while back of Tendou hugging a flamingo and I was wondering for ages why the hell was he hugging a flamingo. This is what my brain came up with.Tendou week 2020 day 2!
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	The time we trespassed on the Zoo so Satori could hug a flamingo

**Author's Note:**

> Try to imagine Wakatoshi saying his lines. trust me XD

Semi was at the end of his tether. He had gotten dragged into a lot of bullshit before, particularly at the fault of his red headed best friend but this _. This_ took the top spot for 'Dumb shit I got dragged into by by best friend'. His thighs and chest burned as he panted for breath, running as fast as his legs would carry him through soft mud, shallow lakes, shrubbery amongst other things.

He hadn't kept up with sports since high school besides the occasional jog or visit to the gym so running and climbing over various obstacles for several minutes was _hard_. His wet jeans clung to his legs uncomfortably and gorgeous boot's he'd bought lovingly just a few hours ago were ruined.

“I swear. _I swear._ This is the _last_ time I'm putting up with any of your bullshit Tendou I fucking _swear.”_ He panted at the redhead sprinting just a few feet ahead, Wakatoshi easily keeping up with him. And the gangling redhead had the _nerve_ to briefly turn his head around and flash a wide _grin_ at him.

Like it wasn't his fault that himself, Taichi, Ushijima and Tendou were running from security in a zoo soaked from the waist down in the chilly evening air covered in mud, moss and other things he didn't want to think about. Like they couldn't get prosecuted for trespassing if they were caught.

All because Tendou Satori. His absolute. Fucking. Idiot of a best friend. Wanted to hug a flamingo.

They spilled out onto another walkway that looked familiar and Semi groaned in relief. The zoo was _huge_ and he'd had no idea of how close to the exit they were until now. One more literal hurdle to jump and they were home free.

“We're nearly there!” Tendou yelled breathily, far too evenly after what they had had to do to get this far.

“Yes the barrier will be easy to jump over and then we can stop and rest once we're further away.” And of course Ushijima sounds like he's barely broken a sweat from this. Innocently going along with whatever Tendou's weird impulses took them. Taichi, barely half a pace in front of him, patted Semi on the shoulder as they slowed, preparing to make the last jump over the barriers and get out of this nightmare.

“I'm sorry babe, this is kinda my fault.” Semi shot him the most scathing glare he could as he hopped over the barrier, trying not to stumble and glanced behind him at the group of security guards chasing them. Not ready to relax just yet, they sped down the street and into the first side street they came by.

“This is _entirely_ your fault Kawanishi. And _you._ ” They slowed down to a stop, the thundering footsteps of the security guards no longer within hearing range as they turned into a quiet pedestrian street a few minutes away from the zoo. Semi bent at the waist and gripped his knees, gasping for breath, the most hard done by for being out of shape and the smallest of the group. Once he'd got enough air to string a sentence together he flipped his head up and glared at Tendou. The absolute _asshole_ was barely even out of breath, still holding the boundless energy he had when he was a teenager. That pissed Semi off even more.

“YOU owe me. You owe me big time. You owe me new boots. New jeans. You owe-” He cut himself off, still breathless and shivering at the chilly wind froze his lower half. Satori merely laughed, _delighted_ as his spine curving backwards with the force of his laughter. Semi resisted the urge to kick. He looked at Ushijima for backup but the tiny smile on his face while he fondly watched his uninhibited boyfriend cackle madly meant he wasn't going to get the agreement he wanted. The couple were sickeningly cute together but right now? Semi wanted nothing more than to hit the pair of them with a chair. Taichi snickered from his side as they traipsed towards the main road to find a bus stop.

“That was fun but let's go back to our place, think we've got beers in the fridge and we can get take out.”

“No. Fuck no. _You_ can go stay with them. If I don't see any of you for the next few years it will be too soon,” He groaned, softening a little at the round of laughter he got from the other three.

“I understand if you feel that way.” Wakatoshi said, either oblivious to the sarcasm or living with Tendou for years had rubbed off on him. Said redhead barked another laugh.

“Takeout sounds good!~ We can borrow some of your clothes Semisemi!” Satori grinned as their bus turned around the corner and pulled up at the stop just a few paces ahead. Filing on, they all sat at the back so they could chat without disturbing anyone. Semi zoned out of the conversation, stubbornly leaning away from Taichi who tried to snake an arm around his waist and resting his head against the glass, thinking about the utter bullshit he put up with today for the sake of friendships he was questioning if they were worth it.

They were. But no amount of money could persuade him to admit it at that particular moment.

  
  
  
  


_Two hours earlier._

  
  
  
  


“Wakkun look! Over there!” The two couples had agreed to a double date given that it had been some time since they had found a day where all four of their busy schedules lined up. Today just so happened to be a day that the Zoo had been hosting a special reptile event and naturally, Tendou had blown up the group chat he had created for the four of them. So here they were on a warm midweek afternoon, Semi's and Taichi's arms interlinked while they watched Tendou somewhat drag Ushijima towards the reptile house far too enthusiastically.

“The one day we get off together and this is what we do, we could have caught a movie and gone to a restaurant like normal adults,” Semi complained halfheartedly. Taochi shrugged.

“It's a change. We can go to that live cafe you like later,” Kawanishi said, both of them watching the other pair stop in front of the entrance to the gaudily themed building, Tendou waving his arms in a hurrying manner, beckoning them to hurry up. Taichi snickered while Semi snickered.

“It's like a parent with their overexcited kid,” He commented, chuckling as something brushed against his calf and he watched an _actual_ overexcited toddler dragging their flustered looking father towards the reptile house. Looking back at how Tendou pulled Wakatoshi forward by the hand, the resemblance was uncanny. Semi and Taichi snorted.

“You're not wrong there,” Semi laughed as they finally caught up to the waiting couple. Satori was practically dancing on the balls of his feet.

“Guyssss you take forever, lets go!” He linked Wakatoshi's arm and urged him inside, the taller looking amused at his boyfriends antics. Luckily the part was relatively quiet today but not so much so that they couldn't easily lose sight of each other. Satori trotted towards the first glass tank, releasing Wakatoshi from his grasp to flatten his palms against the glass and peer inside. _Child,_ Semi thought with a snort.

“Satori, I don't think you should do that, you may intimidate the animals. And I don't think it's hygienic,” Ushijima commented while Satori pressed his forehead against the glass. Satori pulled away and flashed him a wide eyed look.

“But Toshi! Danger noodles! Look at them!” He gestured wildly towards the tank. Sure enough, a number of brightly colored snakes could be seen through the leaves of trees and under rocks within the tank. Semi raised a brow.

“Danger.... noodle?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. Satori ignored him, hooding his eyes as if that might help him spot more of the tank's scaly occupants. Wakatoshi pointed at one of the brightly colored slender snakes.

“Danger noodles are the longer, thinner snakes that are poisonous,” He explained like it was common knowledge. Only Wakatoshi could deliver such information with a serious expression. He pointed at a much more slender, brightly colored snake languidly resting on one of the higher branches. “I believe that is a 'nope rope' given it's smaller size but it's ability to constrict small mammals,” He looked at the tank and pointed out a tiny black snake curled up on the floor. “And that is a boop spaghetti? It's not venomous or known for attacking humans, is that correct Satori?” Tendou looked delighted as he flung an arm around Wakatoshis shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“Right you are Toshi!~” He sing-songed before pulling his partner further into the building.

“Don't encourage him Ushijima, stupidity is contagious,” Taichi hummed, earning a sidelong grin from Semi. Satori huffed, choosing to ignore him. They spent a good hour looking at all the inhabitants, Semi and Kawanishi even joining in on giving some of the various types of reptiles nicknames, Laughing and taking pictures of Satori trying to imitate the geckos expression, or 'safety dragons' as Tendou called them and dissolved into laughter when Ushijima joked that he could see resemblance. Once they had seen everything there was to see, Satori led them out enthusiastically.

“Right what next? Night flap flaps or splishes?” Semi didn't need to ask this time.

“The bat cave or the aquarium,” Ushijima translated. Taichi laughed from Semi's side.

“I don't like bats, lets go to aquarium,” Semi imputed. The thought of the creepy flying rats making him shudder. Satori looked scandalized as he took out a map of the site.

“You don't like night flap flaps? But majestic cave puppers Semisemi! They're so cute!” Semi groaned.

“What the fuck is a majestic cave pupper?”

“A young bat, also known as a pup.”

“Exactly Toshi, They're just these little balls of fluff! How can you not like them?” Semi rolled his eyes and took the map from Satori's hands since he was more interested in asking stupid questions than finding out how to get to the aquarium.

“This way, we'll pass the bird-”

“Birb.”

“enclosures.... What?” Semi shot the red head an exasperated look. Satori just raised a brow like _Semi_ had been the one to say something strange.

“Birb. Birb enclosure.” Semi exhaled heavily.

“Right. We'll pass the _Bird_ enclosures and the boat tour on the way,” He continued as the group followed the direction he started walking it. As they strolled, Tendou continued his very childish actions, pointing excitedly at just about everything that moved and calling out names that had him and Taichi in fits of giggles. Wakatoshi appeared too amused by his partner's antics to pay much attention to the scenery. Even he let out a deep chuckle when Satori almost sent himself tumbling over the side of a bridge in his excitement at seeing the 'murder log'. Namely a crocodile. The final straw was when Semi choked on his drink with laughter at the excited squeal of 'Disco turkeys'.

“I want to ask where you got all these nicknames but I also don't,” He said between chuckles, wiping at the drink now trickling down his chin. Taichi had almost stumbled over his own feet as the shout caught him off guard and Satori just beamed as he watched the group of peacocks by the bank of the stream below until they disappeared under the bridge.

They continued walking, Semi and Taichi walking at a relaxed pace hand in hand, joking about the couple a little further ahead as they went. Taichi took his camera out occasionally, his job as a writer for a local newspaper having peaked his interest in photography and the hobby followed him everywhere. They asked a park attendee to take a picture for them with some elephants in the background and as soon as the camera was back in Taichi's hands, Satori was dragging Wakatoshi off away from the path leading to the aquarium and pointing at a bright pink sigh.

“Raw herons! We're going this way. The splishes will have to wait!” He enthused, loud enough to attract the attention of disgruntled parents. Seeing no point in arguing, Semi and Taichi followed.

“Raw herons? I know it's flamingos but where does raw herons come from?” Taichi asked.

“Don't encourage him,” Semi chuckled, slapping playfully at his boyfriend's shoulder.

“Working title. Yanno how chicken is pink when it's raw and turns white when it's cooked? And They kinda look like herons.” Satori explained without turning back. Taichi hummed at the response as they approached the fencing, keeping the large number of bright pink birds enclosed.

“That's a bit weak for a-hay what was that for?” Semi elbowed Taichi not too discreetly.

“We are not having an argument about the best name for them. Flamingo works perfectly fine,” He groaned. They lined up in front of the fence, Taichi taking out his camera again and snapping some pictures while Satori stared in awe at the bright pink birds, leaning into Wakatoshi and chattering random facts about them happily. Semi zoned out, amused as two of them engaged in what appeared to be a one legged fight.

“That one is a bit of a loner,” Taichi said, pulling his camera away from his face and pointing to which one he meant. Semi followed his line of sight and noticed one in particular standing a little further away from the rest, it's legs a lot longer than the others in the enclosure. They watched as it approached the denser group and was met with aggressive pecks from its fellows before it gave up and moved away again, head dipping low.

“Hmm, poor guy, looks like the others don't like him,” Taichi said with a raised brow. Semi gave him a questioning look but he was distracted.

“Oh it looks lonely,” Tendou said quietly, looking genuinely unsettled by that fact. Semi raised a brow.

“Animals are generally a bit withdrawn from anything different. It's a surprise its parents didn't kill it themselves as is typical of the animal kingdom,” Wakatoshi said matter-of-factly. Tendou gave him a horrified look.

“Toshi you can't say things like that! He'll be sad if he hears you!”

“I don't think it would be able to hear me from this distance nor understand what I said.” Oh the sad kicked puppy face Satori pulled was almost cute if the slight coloration that appeared on Wakatoshi's cheeks was anything to go by.

“Mhm. Looks like it needs a hug.” Semi shot a side long look at his boyfriend. His expression was relative flat but the slight tightness in his lips and the even slighter squint of his eyes meant he was up to something. Semi knew that look well.

“Nish. Don't be stupid,” He shot under his breath, full well knowing what his mischievous boyfriend was up to and the honest to god _depressed_ look on Tendou's face said he could easily be pushed to do something stupid. Not that it ever took much.

“He does. Like. He really does look like he needs a hug,” The red head mumbled, looking back at the lone bird. Kawanishi hummed thoughtfully, exaggeratedly humming in thought and maintaining eye contact with Semi.

“Hmm, There's no staff around and hardly any visitors. You could probably scale the fence, hug him and run back before anyone even knows about it.” Semi did a double take. _What an asshole._

“Flamingos are very passive, you could probably approach one without it trying to flee.” _Damn it Wakatoshi, not helpful._ Semi thought bitingly. “However the fences are there for a reason and we would be trespassing if you entered the enclosures.” Satori breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, Tendou was already eyeing the fence and peaking around, probably counting how many people were around. Semi, absolutely done with this stupidity, linked the red head's arm and dragged him away from the display before this could get out of hand.

“This place closes in an hour, If I don't get to see the butterfly house I'll be disappointed,” He huffed, releasing Tendou when they were outside the aquarium. Tendou gave him his worst bobby lip before joining hands with Wakatoshi and heading inside, considerably less enthusiastically than he had been so far.

They looked around the displays, Semi enjoying watching the various sea creatures float around lazily in their tanks until they went to the exit, a little under twenty minutes before the park closed for the day. Tendou seemed to have perked up and Wakatoshi had a slight frown on his face like something was bothering him. Nope. He absolutely wasn't going to ask.

An announcement let them know that the park would be closing in ten minutes and to make their way towards an exit. Semi sighed, glad they would be going for something to eat soon. They met at the exit to the aquarium and joined the crowd heading towards the exit. They passed the flamingo enclosure again en route and it took a while to realize one of the party of four had trailed behind until he jogged ahead, dodging the crowd and disappearing.

“Oh what... What's he doing?” Eita groaned as he sped up. Vivid red hair could be ahead, Satori's lanky frame hard to miss as he ran ahead to a designated smoking area and disappeared into it. Semi shared a confused look with the remaining two and followed, when they came around into the enclosure, Satori was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, Semi and the others broke from the crowd and stepped into the area. Wakatoshi walked ahead, attention taken by the fence around the area backed with trees and bushes.

"Where the hell did he go?" Semi sighed as he caught up with Wakatoshi. The thing that Ushijima had noticed became apparent as he looked at the fence and the greenery beyond it. Between the bushes, a face became noticeable.

" _Tendou_. What are you doing?" He asked, scared to ask but at a loss for what the _hell_ he was doing. Satori shushed them with a finger to his lips, staring at the crowd passing towards the exit.

"I wanna hug the flamingo Semisemi! He's lonely and needs to know he has a friend! I'll hide here until everyone is gone and then go and give Flammy a hug!" Semi cringed.

"I'm NOT doing this.!?" He hissed, trying not to draw attention from the crowd, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Get out of there _now_ , we're going for dinner and then we're going home. How did you even get over there?" Tendou merely pointed at the top of the seven foot railings separating them.

"Climbed. It's fine! You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in about an hour once the park closes and I've given Flammy some love!" God, if he wasn't so baffled by the utter idiocy of this plan he would have thought he found Satori's insistence to hug the bird oddly endearing. Maybe if he were five years old. Right now? Looking at a mid twenties six foot tall man? He wanted to slap that stupid look off his face.

"Tendou either you get out of there now or we're lea...please..... Nishi. _What_ are you doing?" He watched in horror as Taichi jumped for the railing and pulled himself over, landing in the dirt between two bushes and grinned at him. Satori watched him with _delight_ plastered all over his face.

"I knew you'd have my back Tai! Such a bro! Man after my own heart!" He sang. Taichi just laughed and gave Semi an infuriatingly taunting look.

"Live a little Eita, this will be fun," he said.

"This is _trespassing_. If you get caught you can get fined or jailed. How stupid can you be?" He all but yelled, on his last nerve. To his horror, Wakatoshi was looking at the fence as if sizing it up. "Ushijima. Please. Please don't. Tell them this is ridiculous,"he begged weakly. Wakatoshi gave him a torn look, then looked at those stupid begging puppy eyes, then back at Semi with an apologetic look and climbed over to. As soon as his feet hit the dirt Tendou pounced on him from behind.

"Toshiiiii! I love you you know that?" He sang happily, almost making the pair of them topple into the dirt while enthusiastically hugging his partner. Wakatoshi's expression turned soft and he _smiled_ while Tendou released him and crouched next to him, hidden from the view of anyone that might pass by. He looked at Eita with a shrug.

"I'd rather ensure Tendou gets out of here before security realizes we’re here." Semi wanted to claw his own eardrums out so he could pretend he hadn't heard him.

"You two should break up, do you even hear yourself Wakatoshi? I thought you were the responsible one." Wakatoshi had the audacity to hum in amusement, casting a fond look at his uninhibited partner who was grinning like the idiot he was.

"Tendou has taught me that risks can be fun especially upon reflection. I think that 'the time we trespassed on the Zoo so Satori could hug a flamingo' seems like one of those examples. The bird did indeed look very sad." If Satori looked delighted before, he looked like he might explode with happiness right now as he draped himself across Wakatoshi's shoulders and squished their cheeks together.

“Toshiiiiiii I have such a heart boner right now, what did I ever do to deserve you?!” Semi could have laughed. In fact he had to force himself not to. It was becoming clear that he was the only sound of mind person left amidst his friends as he stared at Wakatoshi in disbelief. Wakatoshi who had the _gall_ to look pleased with himself while he smiled down at his _insane_ boyfriend with so much affection it made Eita _cringe_.

Recognizing defeat, Semi sighed heavily as he checked the passing crowd. Few people trailed behind making their way to the exit and the stragglers weren't paying any heed to the semi-enclosed area. Cursing, he pulled himself over the railing, with considerably less ease than his much taller companions, and landed neatly in the dirt next to his boyfriend.

"Semisemi I'm so proud of you!" Satori stage whisper-sang from next to Taichi. Semi just ignored him and moved away from the railing so they definitely wouldn't be seen, grieving the brand new leather boots he’d bought _just hours ago_. They weren't cheap and Tendou would owe him by the end of the day, not that he didn't already for Semi going along with his idiocy.

"Okay so as soon as everyone has gone, I'll go over there and see Flammy, you guys wait here and then we'll sneak out, easy!" Satori whispered, looking far too proud of himself. Semi opted to shove his knee, sending him on his backside in the wet mud from his crouch.

"You're an idiot. I can't _believe_ you're making me do this. I swear I'll-" his threats went unfinished as they snapped their attention in the direction of the footpath and the sound of the parks staff ushering the last of the stragglers out. Eita hoped they got caught, knowing the worst that would happen would be a life ban from the zoo if they were caught now instead of later but he didn't make any effort to grab the attendee's attention as they passed the mouth of the smoking enclosure.

The next half an hour was spent waiting for the park to fully close, Eita spending most of that time calling Satori all the insults within his vocabulary, and there were a _lot._ Satori ignored him, quietly enthusing about 'Flammy' while Taichi snickered quietly. Semi shuffled away every time Taichi tried to close the gap between them, making his displeasure known.

As soon as they'd stopped hearing the passing footsteps and calls of staff and the sun started to dip beneath the horizon, Satori started making his way to the lake side of the bushes.

"Right, be back in five. If I don't head back in ten minutes max then assume I've been pecked alive defending Flammy's honor." He announced as if he was a warrior from a fantasy movie going into war.

“We can literally see you. If you get pecked alive, just know I'll post the video on every platform that exists.” To his disgust, Satori grinned and gave him a thumbs up before high-tailing it through the bushes to the water's edge. The remaining three crawled through the bushes to the lake bed to watch. The water was deeper than he had expected as he watched his friend walk towards the flamingos, the water going from ankle to knee at mid thigh height as he traversed towards the birds.

Taichi took his phone out and started recording as Satori slowed his steps as he closed the distance between him and the birds, most of them moving away as he got closer. But the lone one didn't move. Semi hoped it pecked the red head when he approached for his stupidity but to his shock, it didn't, Eita could just about make out it's beak turning to him at just... watching. Tendou got merely a foot away, crouching down and extending a hand to it. 'Flammy' didn't flinch, just dropping its head slowly to Tendou's hand and it _still_ didn't budge as he shuffled closer. To Semi's shock, he watched as the red head slowly put his arms around the birds body and gave it a hug.

"What the fuck. He _actually_ gave the fucking bird a hug," he hissed under his breath. Half annoyed that not only hadn't the bird ran away the moment Tendou got close, but he did. Indeed. Get. To. Hug. The. Damn. Flamingo. If Semi wasn't so irked by his friend’s idiocy, he would have been impressed.

"He actually hugged the flamingo. Holy crap," Taichi hummed from his side in awe. Semi wanted to elbow him in the ribs again but he didn't get a chance as a flash light shone across the shallow lake, training on Tendou.

“Oh fuck,” Taichi snickered as the _idiot_ still hugging the bird stood still, seemingly shuffling through his pockets and ignoring the shouts of security and Semi deadpanned as the complete _moron_ took something small out and held it up. His phone. “He is _not_ taking a selfie right now is he?” Eita wasn't even aware he'd spoken the thought out loud until Wakatoshi responded.

“He is indeed taking a selfie with Flammy.” Once done, Tendou released the bird and started running in their direction, splashing through the mid thigh deep water and even waving back at the bird.

"Lets go!" Semi hissed as soon as the red head approached, a bright smile on his face that made Semi want to punch him. They retreated to the fence but spotted security running past the smoking area. _Fuck_.

"This way, there's a path that runs along the back of the enclosure this way," taichi pointed to their right. Where there was no path to walk along and they would have to trek through the water. Semi could have screamed.

  
  


_Later_

  
  


"Flammy was the coolest birb I've ever met! Look he even let me take a selfie! I thought he would run away but he didn't!" Tendou's enthusiasm was hard not to be pulled in by now that the four of them say in Semi and Taichi's apartment with towels draped over their hair after taking turns showering. Semi even found himself laughing.

Eita had caved on them coming back to their place since it was the closest and even learnt Tendou and Wakatoshi some of his and Taichi's sweats. The four made themselves comfortable in the living room on the floor in a circle, the takeout Tendou had paid for in ways of apology set out on the floor between them. Satori hadn't stopped chattering about the damn flamingo since they got on the bus but his excitement was almost childlike and, now they where dry and not about to be arrested if caught, Semi could finally see the funny side.

"You've been blessed by the birb gods," Taichi laughed, tucking into his pizza. Satori beamed, his grin seeming to take up most of his face while he patted his partner enthusiastically on the shoulder.

"I was so right! this is an awesome story for the future! And now Flammy knows he has a friend and can hold his head high to those other mean flamingos!" The baritone laugh from besides him made the red head beam even more.

"I agree that this is an amusing event to look back on in the future but let's not do something technically illegal again. But I'm sure Flammy is happy he has a friend." Taichi snorted as Tendou draped himself against the tallers side, face flushed with happiness as he squeezed Wakatoshi howling with laughter.

"I don't know what I did in a past life but I'm glad because you're the bestest, most awesomest boyfriend a guy could ask for!" He said delightedly. Wakatoshi just let his partner squeeze him, a soft smile on his face as he watched the redhead with a warm fondness. _Those dorks are so in love its sickening_ semi thought. Although _sickening_ could easily be replaced with _endearing,_ Semi would never admit it even to himself. They spent the evening watching a movie chatting amidst themselves, discussing what they can do next time they find a day that the four of them can hang out again. As soon as Tendou mentioned an aquarium and wanting to hug a 'rubber nope', or an octopus according to Wakatoshi, Semi swatted the back of his head.

"No. Absolutely not. You are not. I repeat. N. O. T. Dragging me into your dumb bullshit _ever_ again." He glowered at Taichi and Tendou as they dissolved into hysterics, even Ushijima joined in a little. It wasn't the first time he had said it and he refused to accept the fact that he would probably say the. Exact. Same. Words again sometime in the unfortunately not too distant future. Just like last time and many times before that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. This is just where my brain goes.
> 
> If you enjoyed this I'd really love to hear what you thought XD This was so much fun to write and everyone is prolly just a tad bit ooc but Semi has a temper, Ushijima is malleable and Taichi gives me snarky, speaks fluent sarcasm vibes.
> 
> You can keep up with Tendouweek2020 art and fics [HERE](https://twitter.com/2020tendou) !


End file.
